The Fall of the Necromancer
The following is an account of the events that happened on the 23rd and 24th of Flamerule. The Assault on the Cathedral On the 23rd of Flamerule, one week before the ill-fated eclipse, the Pathfinders readied themselves to run a large assault on the Cathedral of the Blackened Sun, in order to reduce the forces of the Dead Nation before they could attack. On the day they planned to head out, they were approached by Rodger the Fence, who said that he had something of value to sell them. In addition to some interesting items of worth, he set them up a meeting with a man who was apparently an ex-member of the cult they were targeting. When they went to go meet with him, he was wary and twitchy. He gave them some details regarding the structure and layout of the organization, then with the end of the meeting, fled town. Gathering all of their members, the Pathfinders teleported to the cathedral itself, planning to send some of their number inside secretly to assassinate the Chanticleer, while the others created a diversion. However, when they arrived, they found the grounds of the church to be eerily empty. Perturbed but not dissuaded, they opened the main doors to find the Chanticleer addressing a small number of initiates in the main hall. He did not seem at all surprised by the invasion, and it was barely moments before the hall descended into the chaos of battle. The initiates fell like cards before Erevis’ spells, and the battle was over almost as soon as it began, the Chanticleer dead on the steps of the alter. In the resulting silence, the Pathfinders began to feel a sense of dread, and as they explored the empty, abandoned cathedral, the feeling only grew. When they investigated the Chanticleer’s office, they found the remains of a spent spell that had been used to send a message. As the magnitude of their mistake began to dawn on them, a second spell activated. The voice of the Fourth echoed through the room, informing the Pathfinders that while they wasted their time here, their village burned in their absence. Hurriedly, the group split into two groups and teleported back to Willowdale. Willowdale in Flames One group of the Pathfinders teleported to the center of town, only to find the buildings aflame and in ruins. Many of the town’s most beloved landmarks were already heavily damaged, as members of the cult of the Blackened Sun ran amongst the fleeing villagers with torches and knives. The other Pathfinders arrived at the wall to see fireballs rain down from the sky, as the undead servants of the disciples wove spells from the field, led by the Fourth, Fifth and Sixth. While the first group ran amongst the houses, stifling flames and felling cultists, the others rushed the field to assault the liches. At their arrival, however, the Fifth and Sixth withdrew, teleporting away. The Fourth, challenged by Halstein, said that this is not where they would fight, and instead held his ground and absorbed the barbarian’s wrath without retaliation. Though he was quickly hacked to bits, he did not fight back, instead choosing to allow his allies to flee. In moments, all of the Dead Nation’s forces had fled, but the damage had already been dealt. A note left by the Fifth told them to go to the Bone Ziggurat; a loud, publically-broadcasted message from the Third said the same, with the chilling suggestion to count the remaining population of Willowdale. Indeed, after the burned homes had been searched and a search had been done, a number of people were missing, including the Reverend Mother, the Sheriff, Sosostriss, Galatea and Leão. The Long Night Panicked, frustrated, terrified, heartbroken and enraged, the Pathfinders argued vehemently with each other about what to do next. Some asserted that they should leave for the Bone Ziggurat immediately, while others said that to do so would be idiocy. Kat and Halstein walked out, and soon every member went their separate ways. They wandered, to each their own, to their places of solitude or safety. Some drank, some cried, some reminisced, while the townsfolk they had grown close to, Ned, Valconey, and Martha, joined them. In their own ways, they passed the long, troubling night, unsure of what waited them the next morning. The Bone Ziggurat and the Lost Prince On the dawn of the next day, whether they be filled with resolve, trepidation or a sense of finality, the Pathfinders gathered together for one last journey together: Kat, Sparklepony, Ru, Jura, Zuni, Rinzler, Alejandra, Ballantino, Gorgoroth, Erevis, Chorus, Halstein and Alyenna would climb the Bone Ziggurat to defeat the Necromancer, or die in the attempt. Valconey gave each of them a wand; when combined, the spells within could take down the Prismatic Wall that guarded the entrance. Wutog joined them, and promised to guard their backs when they entered. With their goodbyes said, they set out. Their teleport spell brought them to the banks of the Dawn River; they would travel by foot through the Western Rainforest. The forest was bleak and hinted at the undead that lived within it, but everything was silent around them: they were expected, and would not be hindered until they arrived at their destination. They climbed the steps to the dread tower and opened the door, revealing the Prismatic Wall behind. Using the wands given to them by Valconey, they shattered the barrier, opening the way inside. Wutog wished them well, and took up position on the stairs, guarding the door for their return. The interior lacked its impressive illusion and the horrifying truth of its architecture was laid bare: bones and flesh were grown together to make living, breathing walls and floors. To their left, they saw another Prismatic Wall, blocking entry to the room with the arcane portal they recognized. Using the last of the wands’ charges, they shattered the barrier, in case they wanted to make a quick escape through the portal. In the center of the main atrium, beyond the entry hall, was a giant statue of the Necromancer, blood pouring from its eye sockets and armor joints into a pool around its feet. A few more rooms lay off to either side, and a spiraling staircase led both up and down. Ru, pulling out the map she had acquired from Rathbone’s Tower, commanded it to take form. The interior of the whole building drew itself out to completion, complete with labels. Though the group opened a few nearby doors, revealing a lavish bedroom, and an empty hall containing only a piano being played by an undead creature, they entered none. Deciding that they should first focus on finding the kidnapped Willowdale citizens first, they decided to head towards the dungeons in the depths below. As they climbed down the stairs, they began to lose their orderly shape and become more twisted and confined, eventually turning into a winding, intestine-like series of tunnels. Gorgoroth, using the blessing he was given from the Storm King, took the form of a cloud, and swiftly moved through the passageways, avoiding the myriad of undead creatures lurking within. When he reached the very bottom, he found a large, open cavern with a single armored figure, chained and magically bound in its center. The rest of the Pathfinders used Dimension Door to join him; as they looked at the figure who they knew could only be Prince Bytor, gnashing at them futilely, the voice of the Third rang out. He introduced it as the Seventh, a faulty, misbegotten creature that needed to be controlled, but which would have no issues with ripping them apart. With that, the shackles fell away; the creature charged towards them, sword in hand. Remembering that only the pure light of the sun could break the curse on Bytor, they managed to hold the creature long enough to Dimension Door back to the main hall, where they hoped to push him outside. However, their hopes were dashed when they saw the shimmering colours of Prismatic Walls newly cast over the front entrance and the door to the portal chamber. Cursing, Ru looked over the map, and found that there were some windows on the fourth floor. Running pell-mell and hoping the cursed prince would follow, the group tore up the staircase, passing by several intrigued yet uncaring liches. Kat, flying Sparklepony, reached the top floor first, and was met by 49 undead samurai, introduced by the disembodied voice of the Third. As the fastest of the Pathfinders reached the top they fought the skeletal soldiers, while the slower ones impeded Bytor, who had summoned an undead steed to better chase them. Halstein managed to sever the horses’ legs, sending Bytor crashing to the stairs, while the others dealt with the samurai. Before the last few had fallen, some of the group rushed into the next room, hoping to find the windows. Indeed, they saw before them a set of steel curtains, locked shut and guarded by a pair of horrific golems. Ru, Rinzler and Kat rushed forward to open the curtains, while the others destroyed the golems before Bytor could arrive. Finally, as he crashed into the room with Halstein, Alejandra grabbed the cursed prince and pinned him to Kat’s flying carpet. Once they were on the carpet, it flew the pair towards the window, where Rinzler and Ru waited to open the curtains. When they were in position, they flung them open, only to find that the day was overcast and clouded, with no sun in sight. Acting quickly, Alejandra evoked the talisman she had received from Sarenrae, which summoned the bright light of the sun through the clouds. As soon as the creature was touched by the light, it screeched and writhed; the magic seals that were bound all about it burned away, and suddenly, there was a man where there once was a monster. Confused, disoriented and lacking any memory from after he had last fallen to the Necromancer, Prince Bytor introduced himself to his rescuers. The Pathfinders introduced themselves and explained their situation. Gathering his wits, the Prince quickly allied himself with them, and vowed that the Necromancer would be destroyed. He bemoaned that he had no mount, so Kat, remembering her magical figurines, lent him the use of a riding goat which he accepted despite the lack of dignity. With the prince rescued, but with no sign of those from Willowdale, the group returned to their mission. The First’s Defection Having seen the both the high and low parts of the Ziggurat, the Pathfinders were uncertain which way to go next. As they wandered out of the windowed room, Ru shouted out in frustration in regards to Arcade, who had refused to assist against the Necromancer and had made light of the relationship Ru thought she had with him. At Rinzler’s suggestion, she passionately kissed Prince Bytor on an impulse, to prove her mother wrong about her choice in men. Kat suggested at this juncture that they go find the First in his room, though many were unwilling to humour this idea. However, no one else could argue for any better ideas, so they headed towards the series of rooms that were marked as the liches’ personal chambers. The First’s room was locked, and though movement could be heard within, no one answered the door when knocked. Unwilling to break in, the group wandered around the level, opening a few unattended doors as they went. After fighting off a swarm of horrid, vampiric insects, Kat argued to the Pathfinders again that they should speak to the First. Frustrated and lacking both time and direction, they agreed. Returning to his chamber, the group unlocked the door to find themselves in the lavish library that some of them had visited before. Within was the First, who greeted them cordially enough. He explained many things, calmly and evenly: when some of the Pathfinders had been captured in the past, he had gone through their things and drank of the remembrance potion. In doing so, he was reminded of many things from his past, and found that he was remorseful, and no longer wished for the Necromancer’s revival. The other liches had sensed his hesitation, stripped him of his spellbook and locked him in his room, lest he interfere. He talked of the Necromancer, of the liches and their sins, and imparted upon them a strategy: if they would defeat the Necromancer, his servants must all be slain simultaneously, and to do that, they must force them to attack by threatening one of the important sites in the Ziggurat: the throne room, or the regeneration pool. He further stressed that there was no way that any of the liches could be coerced into appearing alone, and that they would only fight as one at this point. To great dismay, particularly Alejandra’s, the First informed them that the liches do not take prisoners: those who had been taken from Willowdale were undoubtedly already dead, their bodies destroyed, and their souls consumed by the Necromancer. There was nothing to be done for them, beyond destroying the being who held their souls in his body. The First then politely regretted that there was nothing else he could do to help them, and so the Pathfinders set out towards the throne room to engage with their enemies. The Battle in the Throne Room As they made their way to the throne room, the Pathfinders wrapped themselves in as many protective enchantments as they could muster. Rinzler detoured into the Fifth’s chamber, for the sole purpose annoying him by rearranging and meddling with the lich’s personal effects. They presently found themselves outside the large doors marking the way to where their final battle with the liches would take place. Inside, they found a grand, tiered room. Stairs led up to a wide floor, adorned with statuary; a huge throne sat at the far end. Off on the room’s far right was a huge table, laden with the flesh and bones of humans. Seated around the table, feasting, were the five liches. As the Pathfinders approached, the Third blocked them with a barrier, giving him time to make a speech to mark the occasion. When he had said his piece, pleasantries ended, and both sides lunged into one another. Some attended to personal grudges: Rinzler and the Fifth had only eyes for each other, as with Ru and the Sixth. Others, like the Third and Gorgoroth, attacked any and all who crossed their paths. Zuni, Prince Bytor and Erevis all succumbed to a petrification spell, though Chorus released Erevis from its clutches almost immediately. The battle was fierce and bloody: one by one the liches fell, until only the Pathfinders remained standing. Victorious, they immediately set to attending their wounds and depetrifying Bytor, for they knew their respite would be short. Rinzler immediately claimed and collected the remains of the Fifth, including his effects and ashes, and found within his robes a note that had been addressed to him. The interior was a series of visually-activated spells and traps, which all immediately sprang; it didn’t kill him, so everyone carried on with their own business. Within a moment of the last lich’s death, a terrible sensation gripped all of those present. They all felt an overwhelming calling to head downstairs, towards the fountain at the Ziggurat’s entrance. Knowing who must be waiting for them there, they set off to meet their fate. The Final Battle Walking down the stairs, the group reapplied as many of their enchantments as they could, healing and protecting themselves to the extent of their capability. They reached the base of the stairs, and saw the First standing off to one side. He greeted them, congratulated them on defeating the servants, and informed them that he was merely watching; he was unable to raise his hand against his former master. The Pathfinders acknowledged him and took up positions around the fountain, save Kat, who stood next to her friend. She did not wish to fight, but the First told her that she should help her friends. At his suggestion, Kat took the Elfstone which she had protected, and silently passed it, using Mage Hand, to Ru. She accepted it gratefully, and slid it on her finger. As those assembled watched, the giant statue sunk into the fountain of blood. When it rose, it was no longer a statue: a huge, armoured figure, wielding a scythe in one hand and a staff bearing a petrified heart in the other, rose from the blood. With no word, no acknowledgement, the battle began. He used Time Stop, empowering himself and ruining many of the protective enhancements his foes depended on, before tearing into the group with both physical and magical force. For their part, the Pathfinders held their ground, lashing at him with all of their might. His assault began to take its toll; Ru took a hit that would have brought her death, but the power of the Elfstone gave her just enough strength to survive. Prince Bytor was slain, as was Erevis, but the speedy intervention of Ballantino restored the sorcerer in time. Those who could heal were taxed to their limits, running between the wounded as the frontline fighters attacked with everything they had. The Necromancer’s black armour began to chip away, revealing a writhing swarm of leeches and maggots beneath: his true form. Halstein, with a mighty cleave, sundered the Necromancer’s scythe; furious, the dark being brought his rage to bear on the wielder of the Father of All Swords, killing him. Everyone was nearing the limits of their strength: Alejandra should have died, but was spared by the immediate intervention of her enchanted armour. Gorgoroth stayed standing only through the ferocity of his rage. However, the rebirth of the Necromancer was not to be. With a final, mighty push, the Pathfinders unleashed an assault that tore the armour apart and obliterated the foul creatures beneath. Without his servants to rebind him, the Necromancer was undone: in a glowing torrent, the exhausted warriors watched as all of the souls who had been trapped within this foul being were released and moved on to the next world. Among the many thousands of souls, they saw the faces of their lost friends and family: Sosostriss, the Reverend Mother, the Sheriff and Leao. Five small gems tumbled from the ruins of the Necromancer and shattered: the liches were no more. As the last souls fled, the building began to rumble and shake. With all haste, the group, along with the First, fled the collapsing building. Outside, they found Wutog, injured and on-guard; when she saw them, she joined them as they tore down the steps, and watched the Bone Ziggurat collapse. The ruins fell in upon themselves and dissolved entirely: where once a dread tower stood, only a blasted field remained. The Next Chapters Begin The First could not fully believe that the Necromancer, after so long, had finally been defeated. He thanked everyone, particularly Kat, and gave her a small blue stone: his phylactery. Jura and Erevis, long detractors of his, acknowledged his help and worth. Erevis wove a spell, refreshing the lich’s tired form, restoring his appearance to that of the middle-aged man he was when he died. Ballantino tried to cast Raise Dead upon Halstein, but found that his soul was unwilling to return. Deciding that keeping his natural death was what the barbarian wanted, the group paid their respects to their fallen comrade. They instead restored Bytor, so that he could finally enjoy life after long-won struggle against his foe. Alejandra was overcome with grief at the loss of her second son. Jura pleaded with the First, asking if he had the power to restore Leao’s body so that he might be raised now that his soul was free. He stated that even if he did have his spellbook, that sort of power was beyond him. Rinzler quietly reminded Kat that she held a magic genie lamp, a gift from Djinn of Djinn, and she pulled it out in excitement. Alejandra, overwhelmed at the halfling’s generosity, tried to refuse, saying that it was not her place to take a gift of this magnitude. Jura would not accept this, and cast the wish in her stead: Leao’s body appeared before them, perfect and unharmed. Casting the appropriate spells, Ballantino restored his son to life. In the ensuing joy and celebration, the First turned to quietly take his leave. Seeing him walk away, Kat looked between him and the group, and silently followed after him. Though the friends that they lost gave their merriment a bittersweet taste, the Pathfinders were ultimately victorious. They returned to Willowdale as heroes, each prepared to start on the next chapters of their lives. Category:History